1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buoyant watercraft, and particularly to a stand up paddleboard having a paddle sheath for releasably holding a blade of a paddle used with the stand up paddleboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stand up paddle surfing is similar to traditional paddleboarding, except the user stands on the paddleboard and uses a separate paddle to propel the board, whereas in traditional paddleboarding, the user is propelled by a swimming motion made with the arms while lying or kneeling on the paddleboard. A paddleboard is somewhat similar to a surfboard, though paddleboards tend to be larger than a conventional surfboard. Similar to surfboards, paddleboards are constructed from buoyant, water resistant materials, such as fiberglass, epoxy and/or carbon fiber, for example, and may have lengths ranging between eight feet and twenty one feet. A typical paddleboard used for stand up paddle surfing may be made from glass-reinforced plastic using a polyester or epoxy resin surrounding a polyurethane or expanded polystyrene foam core.
The stand up paddle is used to propel the user across the surface of the water while standing on the paddleboard. The paddle consists of a blade, shaft and handle, similar to a traditional canoe paddle, but typically longer. Stand up paddles are usually constructed from carbon, fiberglass or wood, with a flat blade on one end connected to a handle on the other end by a long smooth shaft. The blade may range between approximately six inches and ten inches in width, with a shaft ranging between approximately 67 inches and 86 inches in length, typically with a diameter ranging between one inch and one and a half inches.
The proper form for paddle surfing requires a paddle of the correct length and size. A paddle is typically selected to extend approximately five to seven inches above the rider's height. While standing on the paddleboard, the rider holds the paddle with one hand on the handle and with the other hand approximately one-third of the way down the shaft. The hand placement alternates depending on which side the rider is paddling on. When paddling on the right side, the handle is held with the left hand and the shaft is held with the right hand, and vice versa. When paddling, the blade is placed in the water approximately one to two feet in front of the rider. The blade of the paddle pushes against the water and is used to pull the board past the paddle.
While riding the paddleboard, the user may wish to put the paddle down, such as when the user requires his or her hands for fishing, adjustment of equipment (such as headphones or the like), getting a drink of water, etc. Given that the user is balanced on the floating paddleboard at such times, it is obviously quite difficult to bend down or make any other movements required to place the paddle on the board, and then to later retrieve the paddle. Additionally, the paddle may easily fall off of the board, into the water.
Thus, a stand up paddleboard with a paddle sheath solving the aforementioned problems is desired.